Her Smile
by XAuhoraAtraX
Summary: "So this is a chicken nugget?" Hazel said, examining the small little misshapen piece of chicken in her hands. "Are you sure it's safe to eat?" "Oh my gods, yes, Hazel." Leo said, laying back into his seat, he couldn't help but grin at bronze-eyed girl across from him. "Don't be such a food critic. Do you honestly think I'd give you food that'd hurt you?"


A/N: Well, I couldn't_ not_ do it, now could I? And I needed to write more Lazel, but Lazel that wasn't horribly sad this time around. And I _had_ to do it before anyone had a chance, right?

* * *

"So this is a chicken nugget?" Hazel said, examining the small little misshapen piece of chicken in her hands. "Are you sure it's safe to eat?"

"Oh my gods, yes, Hazel." Leo said, laying back into his seat, he couldn't help but grin at bronze-eyed girl across from him. "Don't be such a food critic. Do you honestly think I'd give you food that'd hurt you?"

Leo could've seen Hazel's blush for miles. "I guess you're right," She said, taking a small bite.

Before Leo could hear her opinion the entrance to the Mcdonalds opened, and a second later Nico was hovering over their meal.

"Can we hurry it up?" Nico said, agitated. "This place still creeps me out."

Even though Leo understood the whole Las Vegas thing; Hazel had told her all about how Nico had gotten taken to a hotel not far from here, the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Against his better judgement he'd landed the Argo II in Las Vegas, Nevada. He couldn't seem to resist the flashing neon lights of the strip.

Leo still didn't understand how a child of Hades could be scared of much - A Mcdonalds of all places.

Hazel's eyes lit up as if they were specs of gold, or at least Leo thought so. "Holy Jupiter, these things are amazing!" She said, popping the rest of the nugget in her mouth.

Leo smiled; he was so glad he didn't drag her all the way to Las Vegas just for nothing.

"Good, great, fantastic," Nico said hastily, clenching his fists. " can we leave now?"

"Chill-ax, Nic! It's fine!" Leo said, his smile suddenly loosened when he thought of something else. "Was Frank awake when you saw him?"

Nico smirked slightly, clearly he knew where this was headed. "Why? You scared?"

Leo rolled his eyes, though he must've not been that convincing considering Nico's smirk didn't let up. "Me? Psh, I'm not scared of nothing! But seriously, he up?"

Nico let out a faint laugh. "No. He's still fast asleep."

Leo sighed, relieved. He didn't want to see the big guy when he got up and realized Hazel and him were no where to be seen, and had probably snuck off some where again. Yeah, again. Leo groaned inwardly when he realized just how see-through he was. Even Nico, the scariest kid Leo had ever laid eyes, couldn't help but twitch his lip when he saw Leo glancing up to look at Hazel from time to time.

Okay - He was in love with Hazel Levesque - did _everyone_ have to rub that in his face?

Everyone must have known that Hazel was Leo's only real comforting thought as they traveled to Greece to meet (or, hopefully meet) Annabeth and Percy and close those damn Doors Of Death. Leo was really starting to hate saying Doors Of Death, it reminded him of some Evanescence song.

He loved to show off his mechanical skills in front of her, just knowing she would be watching (though, Leo was in a right mind to say Hazel would've marveled at a remote control and it had nothing to do with him, bur he couldn't help but think it was his fabulousness she was falling for.)

A part of the ship blew up? Leo can fix it! The deck is recked? Leo to the rescue! And he did it to make sure Hazel spotted him. So he could spot her appreciative smile.

Anything for that smile.

By the time Leo had come out of his gaze, Hazel was staring at him.

As if she had read his thoughts, she blushed again. "I - I think we should get going. Nico - I mean - 'Nic' will have a fit -"

"Stop calling me 'Nic.' Isn't my name short enough?"

Hazel and Leo both laughed, getting up and taking off -

"HEY! THEY DIDN'T PAY FOR THEIR FOOD!"

"Oh gods, Hazel, run!"

They ran for it, Hazel giggling and panting the whole way, her cinnamon-colored hair billowing behind her.

* * *

By the time they had all gotten back to the ship, it was eight o' clock, and the air was filled with their pants and gasps.

Nico wheeled around to leave the deck. "You guys. . . .are nuts. . .I'm going. . back to bed. . "

Leo lost sight of him, he turned his attention to Hazel and his breath caught in his throat again. Hazel had beads of sweat rolling off her head and down her neck, she looked straight at him, her bronze-colored eyes blazing.

"Thank you, Leo." She said, her breath recovering.

Leo had to put in an effort not to blush. "Hey, do-don't mention it!"

"About those nuggets,"

"Hm?"

Hazel reached for Leo's hand, grasping it. "I think I may want another one, you know, later on?"

Leo grinned. "You bet, Levesque."

"Thank you," Hazel said, and all Leo wanted was to relive this moment over and over again. "Valdez." and she smiled.

Oh yeah, this was all for her smile.


End file.
